A Dangerous Journey
by Rikui
Summary: The fifth group of Digi-destined is almost destroyed when a mysterious evil Digimon comes to the Digital world and manages to kill most of them. To make up for this loss, the Digi-destined from the first four seasons join up with the fifth group to save t
1. A Rampaging Darmon

Digimon Season 5: A Dangerous Journey  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon. Never have and I never will.  
  
Summary: The fifth group of Digi-destined is almost destroyed when a mysterious evil Digimon comes to the Digital world and manages to kill most of them. To make up for this loss, the Digi-destined from the first four seasons join up with the fifth group to save the Digital World.  
  
Author's Note: Please review, I could really use all the ideas and/or suggestions that you all have. Well, happy reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: A Rampaging Darmon  
  
Rikui was asleep in his bed on a Wednesday morning. It was the first day of school for 13 year old Rikui. The day promised to be bright and sunny with a small chance of clouds but no rain. He turned over in his sleep.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
  
His alarm clock started beeping, and the boy groaned awake and shut it off. He sat up in his bed rubbing sleep filled eyes. "RIKUI GET UP!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LAT FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF EIGHTH GRADE NOW DO YOU!!" Rikui's mom yelled up the stairs from the living room. "COMING MOM!!" his voice yelled back down. Rikui got up off his bed and looked in his mirror. His coal- black hair was unruly and his crystal blue eyes looked droopy.  
  
He sighed, and got dressed into his school uniform and put his goggles on. Next, he went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his fair, and brushed his hair. He came out after a few minutes his now slightly-spiked hair neatly combed somewhat. Rikui left his room and he started walking downstairs. His mom was all ready in the kitchen. He reached the kitchen and sat down in a chair next to his father. Rikui was an only child and had been ever since his elder brother of three years had died four years ago.  
  
"Rikui, you're almost late for school. You have 15 minutes to eat your breakfast and then walk there," his father said over the newspaper he was reading. Rikui nodded and started eating his pancakes and sausage as well as drink his orange juice. In about five minutes he was done eating and had just walked out of his house.  
  
He had his backpack slung over one shoulder. Rikui walked down off the porch steps and started walking to school. After a few minutes he was joined by Kiru, another boy his age and in eighth grade as well. Kiru has neatly combed brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing the school uniform also. "Hey Rikui, you were late today," Kiru said standing up off the curb he had been sitting on. "Yea, well I sort of set by alarm clock too late," Rikui replied. "Ah. Well, I wonder who's going to be in our homeroom this year. I hope that the snob of the school, Rho isn't," Kiru remarked. Rikui nodded. Little did the boys know, a shadowy figure was watching them from within some shady bushes and trees.  
  
The pair continued walking to school. By the time the final bell rang, they were in their homeroom class talking to there friends. Unfortunately, Rho was also there. Rho walked over to them. The girl has blond hair and beady little black eyes. "Well, look at this. Once again, the only F students in the history of the school are in my homeroom, to bother those who want to get good grades," she said. "Oh yeah Rho? If I remember correctly, YOU were the one who got the C's and D's while WE got A's and B's," Kiru remarked. Rho huffed in annoyance, stuck her nose in the air and walked over to her seat which was near the window. Outside the window nearest Rho, in a great Oak tree, the shadowy figure watched this class of 13 year-olds.  
  
Soon, the homeroom class settled down and began taking attendance. Suddenly, the shadowy creature sent a shower of energy balls into the window breaking. The girls screamed and those closest to the window moved quickly away. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" someone shouted above the din. The shadowy figure burst into the classroom through the window. It was a Digimon that was all black except the black looked to be more of a void of color, rather then the color black. There were no ears or tail, only short stubs where the ears and tail were. The Digimon was called Darmon. Darmon was a new Digimon that had come into being in the Digital World short after Lucemon had been destroyed and the Digital World saved.  
  
Darmon started attacking several students in the class. One was Rho; another was the small kid with black hair called by many as Shrimpy because she was about the size of the smallest sixth grader. Soon, the Darmon succeeded in killing Rho and Shrimpy and had left the classroom to chase the other students that had by now fled. Darmon continued its rampage killing one more eighth grader, two seventh graders, and one sixth grader. After all those killings, the Darmon mysteriously disappeared in a computer lab. The school was closed for the rest of the day to discover what the cause of the incident really was and where the killer had gone.  
  
Rikui and Kiru had gone back to there houses and were currently outside in Kiru's front yard sitting on two rocks talking about the day's events and about how 6 kids had been killed in just a matter of less then two hours and the manner in which they had been killed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of Next chapter: The Digi-destined for this time around find themselves in the computer lab where Darmon had disappeared and they get transported to the Digital World through the computer. Chapter Two: Into the Digital World.  
  
Author's Note: All right so there's not all that much action really yet and the Digi-destined from the other seasons haven't come into it yet but they will soon. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out just when, where, and why they come into it. Please review this so that I can get all of your feedback. But just so you all know, this will probably be the smallest chapter ever so expect longer one's in the future. Another thing, don't expect a chapter everyday. Some days you could expect two chapters, like today, but in the future, as the chapters get longer it might take more then one day to get them up. Also, I might not be able to come on every day also so even if I have the next chapter done I still might not be able to get it onto the net. Well, happy reading and please review. 


	2. Into the Digital World

Digimon Season 5: A Dangerous Journey  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon. Never have and I never will.  
  
Summary: The fifth group of Digi-destined is almost destroyed when a mysterious evil Digimon comes to the Digital world and manages to kill most of them. To make up for this loss, the Digi-destined from the first four seasons join up with the fifth group to save the Digital World.  
  
Author's Note: Please review, I could really use all the ideas and/or suggestions that you all have. And thank you all for reading this. Happy reading.  
  
Chapter Two: Into the Digital World  
  
It was the Friday about two days after the mysterious murder of six Middle- School kids. The school had finally been re-opened with new windows and furniture to replace what had been destroyed during that hectic time. During the passing time between third and fourth period Kiru and Rikui were heading for computer class. Rikui still wore the goggles that he wore day by day. "Hey, it's too bad that the school re-opened today," Kiru remarked. "Yea, you'd that it would be closed forever after the murder of 6 kids," Rikui replied. "Yea, too bad that Rho died," Kiru added. Rikui nodded and the pair continued walking towards Computer class.  
  
They reached the classroom about three minutes early and walked inside. It was the same classroom that Darmon had disappeared then. Rikui looked around. One of the computers was on and near it; two other students were watching the screen. They were the youngest students in the eighth grade. Aura and bane were unidentical twins that had skipped a grade and they had moved to this town at the end of June. Aura was a girl and had long, silky brown hair. Bane had short brown hair. The twins were twelve years old and should be in seventh grade.  
  
Curious, Rikui and Kiru walked over to them and what they saw on the computer screen shocked them. They didn't know it, but the computer was a portal for entering the Digital World, the same portal that Tai, Davis, Yolei and the other kids in the first group of Digi-destines had used about three years ago or so. "Hey, what's that on the screen?" Kiru asked. "I don't know but whatever it is, it looks pretty strange," Aura said.  
  
The four continued to watch the screen. After about two minutes of watching the screen Bane started reaching out with a hand to touch the screen. "Bane don't..." Aura started to say but it was too late. Bane had all ready touched the screen and the portal had been activated. Rikui, Kiru, Aura, and Bane were sucked in through the portal to appear lying on the ground somewhere in the Digital world.  
  
Rikui groaned and sat up rubbing his forehead. "Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know," replied Aura who was looking at there surroundings. They had appeared in a clearing of a large forest somewhere in the Digital World. Kiru and Bane were lying sprawled on the ground nearby, unconscious. "Well, wherever we are, I don't think we're in the school Computer Lab anymore," Rikui remarked. "Yea, well, we should wake those two up," Aura said. Rikui nodded. Aura and Rikui stood up and walked over to Kiru and Bane. They shook the two awake. Kiru came awake groaning and holding his head. "What happened?" he asked. "Well, somehow we managed to go through a computer and end up here," Aura said. Bane nodded and stood up. Kiru followed suit and stood up also.  
  
"Well, maybe we should try and go find some kind of civilization," Aura suggested. "Good idea, let's go," Rikui replied and he surveyed the forest. "But which way?" he added. "I don't really know. Any way I guess," Kiru said. Bane nodded in agreement. Rikui started walking. Bane quickly took hold of Rikui's arm stopped him. "Hold on a sec Rikui, let me try calling home first before we go off somewhere," Bane said. Rikui nodded in approval.  
  
Bane let go of Rikui's arm and reached into his pocket to take out his Cell Phone. When his hand withdrew from his pocket, it was not a Cell Phone that he pulled out however; it was a Dark Blue Dtector with yellow around the edges. "Woah, what happened to my Cell?" Bane asked. "I don't know Bane. Looks like it transformed or something," Aura said. "Hey, what if all our Cells transformed?" Kiru asked excitedly. "I don't know," Rikui replied. Bane kept on looking at his Dtector.  
  
Rikui, Aura, and Kiru reached into there own pockets for there Cell Phone's. "Hey, its gone!!" Rikui, Aura, and Kiru said simultaneously withdrawing there hands from their pockets, empty. "Wow, that's strange," Kiru muttered. The other three nodded. "Well, let's start walking," Rikui said straightening his goggles. "OK," Bane said. They started walking away from the clearing and into the trees and bane placed his Dtector back into his pocket.  
  
After about two hours of walking Kiru's stomach could be heard rumbling and Bane started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kiru demanded. "It's... your... stomach... its... grumbling...you...must...be...hungry...." Bane replied through breaks in his laughter. Bane was now rolling around on the ground. Aura rolled her eyes and kicked Bane firmly in the stomach.  
  
"OUCH." Bane stopped laughing and stood up. He glared at Aura. "What was that for?" "For your stupid laughing with no particular reason," she said smugly glaring back at him. "Hey, you two stop fighting. We're all hungry all right? Let's find an apple tree or something," Rikui said.  
  
"You won't find an apple tree anywhere around here," came a voice. "Who was that?" Kiru asked. "Me," the voice replied stepping out from behind a bush. It was a black wolf-like Digimon with a red, orange, and yellow flame streak running from the tip of his ears the base of its tail. The tail was all orange, red, and yellow, and it fanned behind him like a flame streak. Aura gasped in surprise and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Who are you?" Bane demanded. "I am Flamemon. A Digimon of the Digital World, Bane, Spirit Evolver," Flamemon said.  
  
"Spirit Evolver, what's Spirit Evolver? And how do you know Bane's name?" Rikui asked. "A Spirit Evolver is a human that can evolve into a Digimon, Rikui, leader of the Digi-destined, and my Tamer," Flamemon replied. "Tamer?" Aura asked. "One who has a Digimon partner," Flamemon said. "Ok, so I'm a Tamer. What's a Digi-destined?" Rikui asked. "You are all Digi- destined. Rikui, you are my tamer. I expected 6 others though," Flamemon said. "Six others?" Bane asked. Aura's eyes widened. "You must mean the 6 kids that were killed at our school!!" she said getting it. "Yes I do. Darmon must have gotten to them then. It's lucky that you're still alive, Darmon should have killed you too," Flamemon said nodding his head. "Darmon?" Kiru asked. "An evil Digimon under the command of the great evil that threatens the Digital World," Flamemon replied. Aura, Rikui, Kiru, and Bane nodded thoughtfully.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: Rikui, Bane, Aura, and Kiru learn from Flamemon what is troubling the Digital World and how there were other Digi-destines before them. They also learn that because there group was almost totally destroyed, certain members from the other four groups of Digi-destined are going to come back to the Digital World to meet them. Then, danger strikes. Chapter 3: Flamemon's Trial.  
  
Author's Note: All right, yes I know that I've put two chapters up today and that both of them are kind of short. The third chapter should be much longer though. Thanks for reading this and I hope you continue to read it. I promise the other Digi-destined will come into it real soon. Or rather, they'll start to come into it either next chapter or the chapter after that. Well, keep reading and reviewing. 


	3. Flamemon's Trial

Digimon Season 5: A Dangerous Journey  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon. Never have and I never will.  
  
Summary: The fifth group of Digi-destined is almost destroyed when a mysterious evil Digimon comes to the Digital world and manages to kill most of them. To make up for this loss, the Digi-destined from the first four seasons join up with the fifth group to save the Digital World.  
  
Author's Note: All right, everyone who reviewed, thank you, I read them all and I have to say, they were interesting. Anyway, I took your advice and made it so that whenever a new person speaks, it's in a different paragraph. Seems like some of you like Kiru, he's pretty cool but I personally like Rikui better. Sorry about this taking so long to get up but I was busy for a while. Please review everybody and continue reading. Happy reading. (Ok, that's getting to be a habit now...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Flamemon's Trial  
  
"So, where do we go now?" Kiru asked.  
  
"Wherever we have to go to save the Digital World!!" Rikui replied thrusting a fist into the air.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Mr. Speedy, we don't even know where we have to go," Bane remarked.  
  
"And I'm hungry!!" Kiru added. Aura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, listen, we can get food later. We don't know who we have to beat," Aura said.  
  
"Aura's right. You don't know who you have to beat. Well, your job as the Digi-destined is to beat the one known to Digimon as The Dark Vistera," Flamemon said.  
  
"The Dark Vistera?" Aura asked.  
  
"Yes, The Dark Vistera. The Dark Vistera is someone that we don't know all that much about. We don't even know if the guy is a Digimon. For all we know, he could be a human," Flamemon replied.  
  
"Great, so we're possibly up against another of our kind," Bane muttered.  
  
"Bane, try to be optimistic ok? You're going to get us all to not believe in ourselves," Rikui said. Bane nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now that we're all in agreement, let's go and find something to eat," Kiru remarked.  
  
"Good idea," Rikui agreed.  
  
"There's a Digimon Village about three hours or so away to the North of here," Flamemon said.  
  
"Great, let's go," Rikui said. The others nodded one by one and they started walking north heading for the Digimon Village.  
  
"Flamemon, have there been any Digi-destines before us?" Rikui asked after they had been walking north for about 20 minutes.  
  
"Well, yes actually. There have been four groups. The first two groups had Digimon partners with them. They also had Crests," Flamemon replied.  
  
"Crests?" Bane asked.  
  
"Yes Crests. Each Crest is a different character that a person can be like Courage or Loyalty. Also, the Crests are responsible for the Digimon to evolve into stronger forms. Digivice's are also used," Flamemon said. Rikui nodded.  
  
"And the other two groups?" Aura asked.  
  
"Well, the third used cards to evolve their Digimon partners and the fourth used Dtectors to spirit evolve. Bane's a spirit evolver, Rikui and Aura are Tamers that use Crests, Kiru will be using cards to evolve his Digimon," Flamemon said. Now it was Aura's turn to nod.  
  
30 minutes later, "So when am I going to get my Digivice and Crest?" Rikui asked.  
  
"Soon you will, but until then, I can't evolve," Flamemon said.  
  
"Hey, that reminds me, Kiru and I don't have Digimon yet and Bane doesn't have a Spirit. When are we going to get them?" Aura asked.  
  
"When it's time you will," Flamemon replied. They became silent again and continued walking through the forest.  
  
"Hey, I see something shiny over there!!" Rikui exclaimed after another ten minutes of walking. He ran over to the object nestled near a tree and bent down to pick it up. It was a red Digivice with a dark purple screen and orange around the edges. The others ran over to Rikui. Rikui turned to face them holding out his Digivice for them to see.  
  
"That's your Digivice Rikui," Flamemon said. Rikui nodded and put it into one of his pockets. They started walking again and after two hours they saw the Digimon Village right in front of them. The village consisted of many buildings mostly made out of some strange material. There were also all kinds of tents in all different sizes. Digimon of all kinds roamed the streets. Some had two legs, some four, some had no legs and slid along the ground, and some even had more then four legs.  
  
"That's a whole lot of Digimon," Bane said.  
  
"Yea, and that's where we'll find some food," Kiru said his eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yea. I just thought of something, does anybody have any money?" Aura asked looking around at them. They reached into there pockets again.  
  
"Well, I have a couple of quarters," Kiru said taking out about 9 quarters.  
  
"I have about 6 dollars," Bane said taking out 6 dollars.  
  
"Well, I don't have any money," Rikui said withdrawing his hand from his pocket, empty.  
  
"Well, I have 15 dollars," Aura said taking out a ten and a five dollar bill. Rikui did a quick count of the money.  
  
"So we have 23 dollars and 25 cents," he said. Flamemon snorted.  
  
"Put your money away. We're in the Digital World, not the Human World remember?" he said. They nodded glumly and put there money back in their pockets.  
  
Kiru sighed. "How are we supposed to get food then?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see," Flamemon replied. Kiru nodded.  
  
"Well, shall we go and enter the village?" Rikui asked. The others nodded in accent. They started walking towards the village again. Soon, they were walking within the village and several Digimon were watching them.  
  
"So, Flamemon, are we the only Digidestined this time around?" Bane asked.  
  
"Well, out of the new ones, yes, since the others were murdered. So, some of the members of the first four groups of Digidestined are going to come here to help you since The Dark Vistera is much stronger then any of the other evil's that have threatened the Digital World, including Lucemon who was very strong," Flamemon replied.  
  
"So we're going to see some of the old-timers now? How old are they?" Kiru asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know all that much about human things but I think I have this right. I think they're all in High School now, though a few might be in Middle School now. I can never tell things like this," Flamemon replied. Flamemon led the group and stopped outside a stall. On the stall were various fruits, apples, bananas, and some others. Behind the stall was a Snailmon.  
  
"Ah, hello there. What can I do for you...children?" Snailmon asked seeing the humans.  
  
"We'd like about two bunches of bananas, two dozen apples, and a dozen oranges," Flamemon said.  
  
"Well, sir, you will get all that, but do the humans have Digital money?" Snailmon asked. Flamemon shook his head.  
  
"I see, and then in order to get the food, you'll have to work for it," Snailmon replied. Flamemon nodded in agreement.  
  
10 minutes later they were at the Snailmon's shop cleaning dishes, sweeping the floors, and other stuff to work for what they owed the Snailmon. The fruit that Flamemon had asked for was all ready bundled up for them. "I'm going to get you for this Flamemon," Bane grumbled.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and continue washing the dishes Bane," Aura chided her brother. They worked for half an hour and then the Snailmon said that they had worked off there debts. They picked up the bundle and started walking out of the village.  
  
Once outside the village they settled down near a nearby tree and spread out the food. They ate for awhile, and soon, only the oranges, a dozen apples, and a bunch of bananas were left. Rikui sighed and leaned against a tree. "That's much better," Kiru remarked. Bane snickered.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kiru demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Bane said quickly. Kiru frowned, and sighed.  
  
"Flamemon, what happens if we get into a fight?" Aura asked.  
  
"Well, hopefully they won't be real strong but if we do get attacked before you get your Digimon, I will just have to fight them," Flamemon replied. Aura nodded.  
  
"When are the others supposed to get here?" Kiru asked.  
  
"Soon, sometime soon," Flamemon said. Kiru sighed again and started looking at the sky.  
  
Rikui looked all around them and then he put his hands behind his head and lay down on the ground gazing up at the sky. 'So, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, how are we going to get more food?" Kiru asked.  
  
Aura rolled her eyes and bane snickered. Kiru glared at the two of them. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded.  
  
Rikui sighed and sat up placing his hands on the ground. "Is that all you think about. Food and all? I mean, it seems like all you care about is what your next meal is going to be..." Aura said.  
  
Kiru glared at her again. "I don't only care about food. It's just that we're in a new world and I doubt there's a McDonald's in every city or town," he said.  
  
Rikui looked at them. "Everyone just calm down, all right, Kiru, we'll find a way to get food so stop worrying about it. Bane, Aura stop badgering him about everything, it's just how he is," he said. Aura, Bane, and Kiru nodded.  
  
Flamemon looked at Rikui. "Well said. If we're going to ever beat The Dark Vistera you're going to need to work together as a team. You're also going to have to work with the other Digidestined as well. If you don't, you'll be doomed to fail, and that would spell disaster for the Digital World and all the Digimon," Flamemon remarked.  
  
"Yea, you guys, think about all the Digimon that are counting on us. The best warriors always say that they wouldn't have won if they hadn't worked together. Together, we're stronger then we are each on our own. So let's not let foolish bickering divide us and make us really weak so that we can't save this World. It's part of us now," Rikui said.  
  
Flamemon, Aura, and Bane nodded. "Well, said Rikui. Now let's us do the best that we can, together," Aura said.  
  
"Right," Bane, Flamemon, and Rikui said together. Bane, Aura, Rikui, and Flamemon all looked at Kiru.  
  
"Well Kiru?" Bane asked.  
  
Kiru looked at bane. "All right, but why does Rikui get all the credit?" he grumbled.  
  
Aura rolled her eyes. "You numbskull, he gets the credit because he came up with it," she said sighing. Bane laughed a bit and then composed himself.  
  
Flamemon shook his head. "How you humans could have become Digidestined I'll never understand," he mumbled. Flamemon thought for a moment. "As to what we're supposed to do now, well, we should all get some sleep and then get up nice and early tomorrow. We still have some of our foods left so we'll be able to eat them for breakfast. After that, we should get some more food for lunch and dinner and then we should travel away from here for a bit," Flamemon said.  
  
Rikui, Bane, Kiru, and Aura nodded. "Travel to where?" Bane asked.  
  
"Well, for now we should just head for some Trailmon tracks. I'm sure that some of the other Digidestines should join us in Flame City. Maybe even before we get there," Flamemon replied.  
  
Rikui nodded. "Well, let's get some rest," he said. Soon, they were all asleep curled up under the tree around Flamemon to keep warm.  
  
During the night, Kiru kept turning. He was also muttering, "Food... glorious food...I could eat you all day...I love food...can't get enough...food...glorious food...food is a necessity of life...can't do without it...I'm sooo hungry...I'll always be hungry," as well as a few other things.  
  
The next morning Aura and Flamemon were up fairly early, at about two hours after sunrise.  
  
"We should wake them up, we have a lot to do today," Flamemon said. Aura nodded and they started to wake the others up.  
  
Half an hour later they were all up and eating breakfast. Soon, they were done eating. A couple of hours after that they had gotten some more food from the village and were on their way through the Digital World again.  
  
"So, where should we find the closest Trailmon tracks?" Rikui asked.  
  
"Well, if we're where I think we are I'd say there about two days walk away or something like that," Flamemon replied.  
  
Rikui groaned and they continued walking. By mid-day that had progressed somewhat and were eating their lunch. Suddenly, off in the distance, they could hear a loud noise. "What was that?" Kiru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bane replied.  
  
"Well, let's go find out," Rikui remarked. The others nodded and they all stood up. They started walking in the direction of the noise, leaving their food and stuff behind them.  
  
After about ten minutes they stopped. There, right in front of them was a Darmon. ""What's that?" Kiru asked.  
  
"That, my young human friends is a Darmon, possibly even the same one that killed the others like you. I guess we're not as lucky as we hoped, we have to fight, or at least, I have to fight and Rikui has to believe in me," Flamemon said.  
  
Kiru gulped. "You can do it Flamemon, I believe in you!!" Rikui said. Flamemon nodded.  
  
"I shall kill you foolish human Digidestines, you cannon win. This I swear on my oath as a Darmon. Prepare for total annihilation," Darmon said launching himself at the group of Digidestines.  
  
Flamemon quickly stepped foreword in front of the kids and met the Darmon in a tackle. "I will not let you harm these humans, they are the hope of the world," Flamemon said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing you can do about it weakling," Darmon said cackling evilly. Flamemon and Darmon went back and forth each trying to get an advantage over the other and force them back. Flamemon was fighting to protect the humans and preserve the Digital World while Darmon was fighting on behalf of The Dark Vistera to destroy it.  
  
"Come on Flamemon, you can do it!! Don't let that tailless lump of fur beat you!! I believe in you Flamemon!! Get him and don't give up!!" Rikui shouted.  
  
"You can do it!!" Aura said.  
  
"Come on Flamemon, don't give up!!" Bane shouted.  
  
"Do it for the food that you'll get afterwards Flamemon!!" Kiru remarked. That remark earned Kiru a quick glance from Aura and a rolling of her eyes.  
  
"I am not weak, it is you who will be destroyed, not me," Flamemon said pushing Darmon steadily backwards with the help and encouragement from his friends.  
  
Darmon finally broke away from Flamemon and took a few steps back. "Dark Energy Ball!!" Darmon said forming a ball of Dark energy between his two outstretched hands and sending it towards Flamemon.  
  
"Fireball," Flamemon said forming a ball of flame between his hands and sending it towards Darmon's Dark Energy Ball. The two balls collided and exploded.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!" came a voice from the trees surrounding them was the smoke and dust of the explosion had cleared. Out from a nearby tree stepped a Blond haired boy. The boy was from the second group of Digidestined and his name was TK. Besides him, a Patamon was in the process of digivolving into Angemon. Soon, Angemon appeared where Patamon had been.  
  
Darmon, Flamemon, Rikui, Kiru, Bane, and Aura looked over towards the boy and Angemon. "I'm here to help in your time of need, the evil must be stopped," Angemon said.  
  
"You won't get far in that. You'll never beat me," Darmon said.  
  
"Don't be so sure, villain of evil," Angemon replied.  
  
Aura smiled. "It looks like the reinforcements are here," Aura said.  
  
TK nodded. "Angemon, team up with Flamemon here and beat that Darmon. And be quick about it, we don't have all day," TK said. Angemon nodded and flew at Darmon. Angemon attacked Darmon, and soon, Darmon was no longer and his raptal code had appeared.  
  
Bane took out his Dtector. "This is where I come in," he said stepping foreword towards where Darmon's raptal code was. "Time to be purified. Raptal code, digitize," Bane said moving his Dtector and capturing Darmon's raptal code.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Kiru said.  
  
Flamemon turned to Angemon. "Thank you, friend Digimon. I do not have the privilege of Digivolving yet since my Tamer has yet to acquire his Crest," Flamemon said.  
  
"That's quite all right. You fought valiantly before I arrived. I remember when I couldn't digivolve myself," Angemon said.  
  
"All right Angemon, de-evolve back to Patamon now," TK said. Angemon nodded and de-evolved into the flying Digimon called Patamon.  
  
Rikui walked over to TK, and Bane put his Dtector in his pocket. "Thanks a lot. I'm sorry, but I don't really know your name...I'm Rikui by the way, Flamemon's Tamer," he said.  
  
TK nodded. "Nice to meet you Rikui, I'm TK and Patamon is my Digimon. I'm from the second group of Digidestines and I'm here to help you guys out," TK said. Rikui smiled.  
  
"Well, you all ready know Flamemon. The girl is Aura, the two other kids are Bane and Kiru," Rikui said pointing to each in turn.  
  
TK nodded to Bane, Aura, and Kiru in greeting. Kiru grinned. "Looks like we have somebody actually strong on our team," Kiru said.  
  
"Kiru!!" Aura said in shock.  
  
Kiru looked apologetically at Flamemon. "Not to say that your not strong pal, you are, but Angemon would beat in a second," he said.  
  
"Quite all right, I get what you mean," Flamemon replied.  
  
TK shook his head. "Seems like a wonderful bunch we have here," he muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of next Chapter: Rikui and the gang continue traveling with their newfound friend TK and his Digimon Patamon heading towards the nearest Trailmon where TK tells them that they'll meet two others from season two. Bane and Kiru start to have regrets about ever coming to the Digital World and begin to hate Rikui, as well as TK, for having their own Digimon, or rather; they start to hate those two for being able to actually fight in a way. Will Bane and Kiru ever be able to get over there newfound hatred and settle down into working as a team? Will Bane find his spirit or Kiru find his Digimon partner and his cards that he has to use? Will Aura find her Digimon? And who will they meet at the Trailmon station? Find out next time in Chapter 4: Wavering Resolve. ((Just a note, not all this may be answered in Chapter 4, it might spread out a bit to be in Chapter 5 or maybe even Chapter 6. Who knows? I haven't even written the fourth chapter yet....))  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everybody!! And as you can see, because of popular demand, I kept getting anonymous reviews about this bit...TK has come into the story. Hope that makes you all feel better. All right, so this chapter was kind of not true to its title in a way, with how Patamon/Angemon as well as TK get into it and steal all the glory from Flamemon, but hey, he did do something. Flamemon stalled for enough time for TK and Patamon to get there. Anyway, one of my reviews that I got said that the first chapters were way too long....well, I have news for you, the first chapter, the actual story part of it, was only 851 words, while chapter two had a total of 1080. Well, true to what I said earlier about the chapters getting steadily longer, this third chapter is 2823 words. So, the first two are not all that long in actuality. The fourth chapter might be a little shorter though, possibly, don't count on it...I'm not making any promises. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to type the fourth one up, at least not as long as this one, I mean, it took almost a week, I really didn't count on that....but I was very busy most of the time and actually, I got stuck for awhile. Anyway, thanks for reading. Continue reading and reviewing please, it really helps. Happy Reading. ((Maybe I should stop that sometime soon...Nah, it's kind of like my signature saying...))  
  
Author's Note P.S.: I'm going to start working on the fourth chapter right now... 


	4. Wavering Resolve

Digimon Season 5: A Dangerous Journey  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon. Never have and I never will.  
  
Summary: The fifth group of Digi-destined is almost destroyed when a mysterious evil Digimon comes to the Digital world and manages to kill most of them. To make up for this loss, the Digi-destined from the first four seasons join up with the fifth group to save the Digital World.  
  
Author's Note: All right, so this took a while. I came up with a couple problems while writing it though. First off, I lost what I had for this chapter twice and had to rewrite it, this third copy differs quite a lot from the second most likely. Second, I had a week and a half of finals so I had to study for them. Lastly, there's only one computer in my house and everyone has to share it, so sometimes when I wanted to continue the story, I couldn't because somebody else was on it. Oh, and yes, know I'm making up some new Digimon but, with a new season come new Digimon as well, right? I mean, you didn't see Cherubimon or Lucemon in the first three seasons did you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, without further ado, happy reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Wavering Resolve  
  
"So, what now?" Aura asked.  
  
"Well, we should head to the nearest Trailmon station. I believe that some other of my friends from group 2 of the Digi-Destines is supposed to meet us there," TK replied.  
  
"Right, well, let's get going then," Rikui said nodding.  
  
"Wait! Don't we need to get our stuff first? I mean, it wouldn't be good if we left our food just lying there, would it?" Kiru asked.  
  
Aura rolled her eyes. "Boys, all you think about are food," she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I think you're wrong. We think about food, sports, what we think f the world, and once we're older, there's the popular past-time of meeting girls. Not that your included in that last bit Aura, your more like a guy than a girl," Bane replied.  
  
Aura glared at him. "Well, we all know who's the stupidest one of us now don't we?" she remarked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. He's nothing compared to the three hotheads, Takato, Takulia, and Davis, or so I've heard," TK said.  
  
"Who are Takato, Takulia, and Davis?" Rikui asked.  
  
"Previous Digi-Destines, it's a long story," TK replied. Kiru, Aura, Bane, and Rikui nodded.  
  
"Well, let's get our stuff then. TK, did you bring anything with you?" Rikui asked.  
  
TK nodded. "Yea, I have a backpack not too far from here. Patamon, go get for me, ok?" he replied.  
  
"Ok. I'll get the backpack. Wheee," Patamon said flying off on her small wings, and even smaller legs, heading off in the direction where TK's backpack was. After a moment, she came back with a green backpack in between her wings and dumped it by TK, who picked it up and slung it on his back.  
  
"We have our stuff in a camp, let's go get them," Flamemon said. The others nodded and they went back to the camp where everyone except for TK and Patamon had their stuff.  
  
"All right, time for the Trailmon station," Rikui said optimistically after they had picked up all their stuff and were carrying it.  
  
"I'll lead," Patamon said flying off in the direction where the Digimon Village was that the group, minus TK and Patamon, had visited yesterday.  
  
"Patamon, you're heading in the wrong direction, the Trailmon station is that way..." TK said pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Whoopsie. I'm sorry, I'll lead that a way then," Patamon replied turning around and heading in the way that TK had pointed. The kids glanced at each other and followed after her. TK and Rikui were in the front behind Patamon, followed by Flamemon and Aura. Kiru and Bane brought up the rear.  
  
Bane had his Dtector out and was fiddling with it. Kiru was looking at the screen just like Bane was. "Shoot, if only I knew what this thing could do..." Bane remarked.  
  
"Yea. I also wonder if we'll be able to help out and do anything. So far, we're useless and vulnerable. We're the weakest link," Kiru added. Bane nodded.  
  
"Hopefully, we'll be able to fight soon, but until then, I guess we'll just have to settle for being jealous," Bane said.  
  
"Of Rikui and TK," Kiru said nodding.  
  
Bane nodded. "Right," he said.  
  
"So, TK, who was in the second group?" Rikui asked as they walked along.  
  
"Well, there's Davis, he took Tai's place as leader in that group. Then there's Kari, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and myself. Kari and I were part of the first group as well; I was much younger in that group. Cody, Yolei, and Davis were the new members of group 2, and Ken joined a little later after he stopped being the Digimon Emperor. Also, Tai, Sora, and the others in Season One showed up in some points in Season Two" TK replied.  
  
Rikui nodded. "So, who do you think is going to come from that group?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I honestly have no idea. But, I think that maybe the leaders will come. We could expect maybe Davis, Kenny, and Tai...but I'm not too sure...Yolei might even come. But I know one thing; I don't think that everybody is going to come from groups one and two, just a couple of them. But, if they do, it will mean that The Dark Vistera is stronger than anyone imagined," TK replied. Rikui nodded again.  
  
"All right," he said smiling. They fell into silence.  
  
"Flamemon, why were the four of us chosen and why did we live through that attack? Why weren't we killed with the other six?" Aura asked.  
  
"Well, it must have been just a stroke of luck...or maybe that was supposed to happen, we'll never know. I have a hunch though that maybe they could come back and help you in a spirit form, Koechi did in the fourth group but he wasn't dead...he existed only in the Digital World as a spirit..." Flamemon replied. Aura nodded.  
  
"Right, well, I hope that we beat this Dark Vistera guy, whoever he is," she said.  
  
"So do I Aura, so do I," Flamemon said.  
  
"Hey! You guys, hurry up, we don't have all day!" Rikui called out.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're in the front," Bane muttered bitterly.  
  
"Let's just go..." Kiru said as he picked up his pace. Bane grumbled something but followed Kiru's lead.  
  
They continued walking and 30 minutes later: "Damn, I really hate those two..." Kiru said. He and Bane had been thinking.  
  
"Who?" bane asked, a little confused.  
  
"Rikui and TK," Kiru replied.  
  
Bane nodded. "Right. Me too. I mean, those two have their Digimon...and they can fight..." he sad. Kiru nodded.  
  
"Yea," he said. The two of them continued on talking in a whisper about how much they hated the two that could fight until they had been walking for a couple of hours.  
  
"All right, well, we've been walking for a long time...So maybe we should stop and have lunch, what do you say?" TK asked the rest of the group.  
  
"I agree, I'm hungry," Patamon said.  
  
"Well, let's all listen to the Digimon. It seems like she has the right idea," Aura said. The others nodded.  
  
"Well, it's settled then. Let's stop by that tree and have dinner," Rikui said, pointing to a large tree.  
  
"Good, because I am sooo hungry," Kiru said with his stomach growling loudly.  
  
Aura smiled. "Like always, huh?" she said.  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" said an annoyed, stomach-growling Kiru.  
  
Aura, Rikui, and TK laughed and shook their heads. "Let's just go eat," Patamon said.  
  
They nodded and walked over to the tree Rikui had pointed at and sat down under t, taking off their packs and opening them. They took out their food and started to have lunch. 30 minutes later, they had finished eating and were almost out of food. After that, TK looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "Well, its getting pretty dark out so maybe we should rest," he suggested. Bane and Kiru nodded.  
  
"Good idea, let's go to sleep," Bane said. The others nodded; said goodnight to each other, and then Aura, Rikui, TK, Patamon, and Flamemon lay down and went to sleep. Bane and Kiru stayed up and continued to talk about what they had been talking about earlier. After an hour of talking they concluded that it wasn't fair and that as long as they couldn't fight, they wouldn't act like a team with those that could. They then lay down and went to sleep realizing that they should get some rest; they would do a lot of traveling the next day.  
  
The next morning, all the Digi-destines woke up at about the same time, an hour after sunset. They stretched, said good morning to each other, and had their breakfast. They continued eating until they were out of food and were full. "Well, we definitely have to get some more food...we're all out..." Kiru remarked.  
  
Aura rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Girls!" Kiru retorted, glaring at her and crossing his arms in front of him. Aura glared at him and rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Whatever," she said simply.  
  
"You guys, stop fighting," Rikui said.  
  
"Why? Just because you're the leader, doesn't mean you can tell us what to do Rikui," Bane replied.  
  
Rikui glared at him. "It's for the good of the team that we all stop fighting," he replied.  
  
"Right Mr. tough guy," Kiru said.  
  
"You guys, just stop. Rikui's right, we have to work as a team. Fighting won't do us any good like this," TK said.  
  
Kiru and Bane glared at TK but didn't say anything. Flamemon and Patamon had been observing this fight among the Digi-destines and they shared a look with each other; this wasn't good. Aura rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's just go. We don't have time for this, we have to get to the Trailmon Station, remember?" she asked.  
  
The others nodded and Kiru and Bane cast their eyes to the ground. "All right..." they mumbled.  
  
"Well, if we keep on traveling all day, and not stop even for lunch, only for dinner..." TK said, looking pointedly at Kiru. Kiru glared at him and his eyes went wide.  
  
"What?! Miss a whole meal!? No way!" Kiru protested.  
  
"Yes," TK sad firmly, "then if we go to sleep and wake up this time tomorrow, we should reach the Trailmon Tracks before the middle of the day."  
  
Kiru grumbled something that the others couldn't hear. The other humans nodded. "Let's just go," Rikui said impatiently. They nodded, packed up the camp, and then they continued to walk towards the Trailmon station in the same order they were in before. Kiru and Bane kept talking in whispers to each other.  
  
After two hours, TK and Rikui stopped; some kind of Digimon was blocking their way. The others bumped into them. "Why'd you stop?" Bane asked.  
  
"That," TK said, pointing at the Digimon enshrouded in shadow. The Digimon stepped out of the shadows. It looked like a Gatomon except this Digimon was red and where Gatomon was blue, this one was white. The mysterious Digimon's eyes were a violet in color and they peered up at the Digi- destined in interest. In one of its hands it held a Digivice. The Digivice was purple with a light blue screen and had light blue around the edges.  
  
"Flamemon, what's that?" Aura asked in a whisper.  
  
"Some kind of Digimon. I don't know what exactly it is; I've never heard of it or seen it before..." Flamemon replied.  
  
"I thought you knew everything..." Kiru grumbled.  
  
"Well, I don't," Flamemon whispered back.  
  
"Shh!" Rikui said. Aura was watching the Digimon, curious.  
  
"Hello! I am Jinamon and I'm looking for the one called Aura. Does anybody know where she is?" Jinamon asked.  
  
Kiru, Bane, Rikui, and TK looked at Aura. Aura just shrugged. They cleared a path for her and she stepped foreword to be closer to the Digimon. "I'm Aura. What do you want Jinamon? And why are you holding that Digivice?" she asked.  
  
Jinamon looked at her. "Why, I'm your Digimon partner and this is your Digivice," Jinamon said hopping over to her and handing her the Digivice. Aura took it and started at it for a moment before she put it in her pocket and looked back at Jinamon. Her eyes became bright.  
  
"Thanks Jinamon. I'm glad that you're here now, I was getting to worry if some Digimon like you would ever come," she said. Jinamon hopped up and down. Aura held out her arms and Jinamon hopped into them. Aura hugged her Digimon. "I like you," she said.  
  
"Of course you do, and I like you too," Jinamon replied. Rikui and TK smiled.  
  
"Great Aura! Now you can help us in fighting!" Rikui said.  
  
Aura nodded and turned around to face Rikui, still holding Jinamon. She smiled. "Thanks, and I'm happy to join in the fighting with Jinamon," she said.  
  
"Man, now she gets to fight...Why couldn't I have been the one to get Jinamon?" Kiru complained.  
  
"Because I didn't choose you," Jinamon replied. Kiru glared at Aura and Jinamon and he crossed his arms and pouted, now really annoyed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of next chapter: As Kiru and Bane's hatred grows, directed at Aura as well as Rikui and TK now, the Digi-destined move closer to the Trailmon station. Heading for where they are supposed to meet some of the Digi- destines in former seasons, and heading for a new trouble. Chapter Five: Trouble at the Trailmon Station.  
  
Author's Note: All right, so the twos hatred has only begun, it seems like it will go on for a couple more chapters...You'll just have to find out...As a side note, Kiru and Bane are not going to suddenly become absolutely unruly, until it's too late, only the Digimon will suspect that something is wrong...But by then, something else might happen...Hehe...Anyway, I know who you are my anonymous reviewer, and yes, Rikui is so much better than Kiru. But, you can have your own opinion...I think that Kiru is getting way too many tackles though...Anyway, keep a-reading and a-reviewing and I'll keep a- writing and a-saying...Happy Reading! 


	5. Trouble at the Trailmon Station

Digimon Season 5: A Dangerous Journey  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon. Never have and I never will.  
  
Summary: The fifth group of Digi-destined is almost destroyed when a mysterious evil Digimon comes to the Digital world and manages to kill most of them. To make up for this loss, the Digi-destined from the first four seasons join up with the fifth group to save the Digital World.  
  
Author's Notes: All right, so, yes 'm going to be making up quite a lot of Digimon for this story, as well as characters and plot events, but that can't be helped, can it? With each of the four, original, non-made-up seasons from any fan have come new Digimon not seen in the Seasons before it, so why should my fifth season be any different? So, of course there's going to be some new stuff, you'll all just have to get over it...if you can...Oh, and one more thing, just remember, nothing is as it seems...laughs evilly...Anyway, now back to the story, Happy Reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Trouble at the Trailmon Station  
  
TK looked over at Kiru. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, let's just continue..." Kiru replied, uncrossing his arms and trying to look like he was calm, without having much luck. "I just thought of something, we need more food for dinner..."  
  
Aura rolled her eyes and Jinamon looked at Kiru in amusement. "There's a small village right over that way, you can get some food there...If you have Digimon Money...Or, you can just show them your Digivice's and maybe you'll be able to get some food..." Jinamon said. The others nodded.  
  
"Well then Jinamon, why don't you and Aura lead the way?" Rikui suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Jinamon said jumping out of Aura's arms to the ground. Jinamon started to move in the direction of the small village. "Follow me." Aura followed Jinamon and the others followed after her, mostly walking along on the ground, except for Patamon who was as usual, flying.  
  
After awhile, "So, Flamemon, your attacks are mostly flame-based, right?" Rikui asked as they walked.  
  
"Well, kind of...My attacks are mostly fire-based, not flame-based," Flamemon replied.  
  
"Same thing. But, what are Jinamon's attacks based on?" Rikui asked.  
  
"Well...I don't know actually...I'll ask Jinamon..." Flamemon said. "Hey, Jinamon, what are your attacks based on?"  
  
"Well, mostly water and air," came the reply from the Digimon in front.  
  
"There's your answer," Flamemon said. Rikui nodded.  
  
"Jinamon, how long till we get to this village?" Aura asked.  
  
"Not long. Only 20 minutes or so..." Jinamon replied.  
  
TK and Aura nodded. "Well, good thing is that this village is on our way to the Trailmon Station..." TK said. Kiru and Bane nodded, but didn't say anything to the entire group; they were whispering quietly to each other as they walked along.  
  
"It's definitely not fair that Aura has her Digivice, and her Digimon now..." Kiru remarked.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. My sister really doesn't deserve Jinamon...Just like she doesn't deserve to be here..."Bane replied, nodding.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?" Kiru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bane replied. The two of them kept talking together quietly until they reached the village that Jinamon had talked about. The Digi- destines walked through the village, looking at all the Digimon and trying to find a place where they good get some food. Finally, they saw an Agumon near a stand of a bunch of weird-looking food. The group walked up to the Agumon, Jinamon had jumped back into Aura's arms and Rikui and Flamemon were now leading.  
  
"Excuse me but...what is that?" Rikui asked, pointing to the food.  
  
"This? Why it's some wholesome Applin fruit and, some Tomalin vegetables," the Agumon replied. Pointing to the Applin fruit and the Tomalin vegetables.  
  
"What exactly are Applin fruit and Tomalin vegetables?" Aura asked, stepping up besides Rikui.  
  
The Agumon looked at the group of humans for awhile. "Why, it's kind of like the Digi-equivalent of your Tomatoes and Apples, except these don't look the same, and they taste different. They are very good, believe me."  
  
Rikui nodded. "Ok, well, what do you want for a whole lot of them?" he asked.  
  
"Well, they're 20 Digimon Money each," the Agumon replied.  
  
"Well, we don't have any Digimon Money right now so could we just get them if we show you these?" TK asked, taking out his Digivice. Rikui and Aura took out their Digivice's as well and Bane showed the Agumon his Dtector.  
  
"Ah! Digi-Destines! Just the ones to help us in our fight with the Dark Vistera! Take all the food you want, I don't want to pick a fight with you humans," Agumon replied. The humans nodded and started to put some of the food in their backpacks. After they had enough, they thanked the Agumon and walked out of the village.  
  
"Well, time for the Trailmon Station!" Rikui said. The others nodded and they moved off towards the Trailmon Station with TK and Patamon once more in the lead. Behind them, they left the village behind....  
  
The Agumon had waited awhile for the Digi-Destined to have a chance to leave before he packed up and abandoned the stand. He headed for a building where a bunch of all different kind of Digimon were, including Warpmon. Warpmon was a champion level Digimon of the Dark Vistera's and his main job for the new evil was to mess up the Trailmon. Agumon told Warpmon what he had seen and the Digimon headed off on a faster route to the Trailmon Station. Once there, he followed the tracks to where the Trailmon that was supposed to bring the Digi-Destined that the group was supposed to meet at the Station. Warpmon then turned the Trailmon into Data before he could head off; the three Digi-Destined could now not come to the Digital World and meet the new ones to help save the Digital World. Unknown to the Warpmon, a Gotsumon had been watching it....  
  
The Digi-destined walked for hours, and finally, it was time for dinner; they were all hungry. They made came in an open clearing and had some of the Applin fruit and the Tomalin vegetables...They had interesting tastes. After a while, they finished eating and put the rest of the food away. "Well, I'm tired and I bet that the rest of you are too, so, why don't we go to sleep?" Rikui suggested.  
  
The others nodded in agreement and soon, they were asleep. Flamemon slept close to Rikui just like Jinamon slept close to Aura and Patamon slept close to TK. The other Digimon-less members of the group slept by themselves, but close to the others.  
  
The next morning, they woke up, had some more breakfast of the Applin and Tomalin's, and then they continued on walking towards the Trailmon Station. The walked for hours and finally, they reached an empty Trailmon Station. "Hey TK, I thought you said that this was where we were going to meet some people..." Kiru said.  
  
"Another reason for us not to trust him..." Bane whispered to Kiru, Kiru just nodded.  
  
"Well, we were...But something must have happened..." TK replied. The others nodded.  
  
Rikui had been looking around, and then he spotted a Gotsumon coming towards them. "Hey look! Another Digimon!" he said, looking at the approaching Gotsumon. The other members of the group looked over at the Gotsumon, slightly surprised.  
  
"That is a Gotsumon," Flamemon said. Rikui nodded.  
  
"Well, hello. I suppose that you are the new Digi-Destines?" the Gotsumon asked.  
  
"Well, yea. How did you....? Never mind....Do you know anything about this?" Rikui asked.  
  
"About the fact that three Digi-Destines aren't here? Yes, I do. You see, one of the Dark Vistera's minions, a Warpmon, came and destroyed the Trailmon that was supposed to bring here. But, it left a warp back into the Human World..." the Gotsumon began but Aura interrupted him.  
  
"So, if we go through that Warp will be able to find the three earlier Digi- Destines will be able to bring them here?" she asked.  
  
The Gotsumon stared at the girl with Jinamon at her side. "Well, theoretically, yes. There's only one problem though, you see, Warpmon went through that warp and I'm guessing that some other Digimon have as well..." the Digimon said.  
  
"Right, so all we have to do is find them, beat up a bunch of evil Digimon that might be trying to kill them, and bring them back to the Digital World?" Jinamon asked.  
  
"Yes. The Digi-Destined from the earlier seasons are without their Digimon, their Digimon are here in the Digital World, and therefore they cannot fight. When you reach the warp, you will find the three of them there and then you and those three Digimon can go to the Human World and find them," Gotsumon said. The Digi-Destined nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of next chapter: The Digi-Destines head for the Warp created by Warpmon, meet three Digimon that belong to three Digi-Destined, and then together the increased group goes back through the warp and into the Human World to find three Digi-Destined. There, they meet some of the evil Digimon under the Dark Vistera's shadow, and the two who are uncertain of their roles, Kiru and Bane, are tempted. Chapter Six: Temptation in the Human World  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I spelt Takuya and Koechi's((That might be wrong or right...)) names wrong. I didn't realize it until I had all ready put the chapters up onto the net, and by then it was too late....Sorry. Oh, and about calling Patamon a she in the fourth chapter...Like you pointed out, Patamon's probably a he but, since I've already started to Patamon a she, in this fanfic, she'll be a she. Anyways, keep on reading and reviewing this story, till next time...Happy Reading. 


End file.
